totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ze zwierzakiem przez Las!
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Ostatnio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki...Naszym uczestnikom daliśmy w kość na torze przeszkód wprost z szóstego sezonu :) . Oczywiście mimo że każdy dostał inne zwierzątko to znalazła się i świnka :) . Ostatecznie dzięki swoim intrygom Scarlett wygrała i zgarnęła 5 pkt , a jej sojusznik Lightning tylko jeden na pocieszenie . Chef szuka jego zwierzaka , bo dziś jeszcze się przydadzą (Przychodzi Chef z Ezekielem pod pachą cały podrapany) Chris: Spisałeś się Chefuniu Chef: Tia (Poszedł) Chris: Sytuacja punktowa jest po dwóch odcinkach równa . Bridgette ma jeden punkt wyżej niż Brody, Antek i Scarlett , a oni mają o jeden punkt więcej niż Lightning . Ciekawie się zapowiada . Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki! (Intro) Plaża na wyspie Pahkitew: (Na plaży ustawiony był stolik z pięknym obrusem przy którym siedzieli Scarlett, Bridgette, Antek i Brody . Przyszedł do nich Chris) Bridgette: Że tak spytam . O co chodzi? Chris: No co? Po prostu o was dbam Bridgette: A właściwie czemu? Chris: Bo producenci czepiają się że tu głodujecie . Chef za jakieś pół godziny przyniesie jedzonko . Lightning już niedługo powinien się pojawić , bo po wczorajszym incydencie już się wykurował . Scarlett: To może ją do niego zajrze (Poszła) Chris: No to ja zajrze sobie do Chefa (Poszedł) Brody: Kurcze . Nie mogę się doczekać tej wyżery Antek: Nom . Przez te dwa dni trochę zgłodniałem Bridgette: Zawsze jak Chris szykuje ucztę , to idzie za tym jakiś przekręt Antek: Może. Ale będzie wyżerka!!! Brody: Nom (Przybili pionę) Bridgette: No i jeszcze Scarlett poszła do Lightninga Brody: Wkońcu to jej sojusznik . Sama nie dała by sobie rady z BBA! (Bridgette, Brody, Antek) Bridgette: Ale to ona ostatnio wypuściła na nas Ezekiela i dzięki temu wygrała . Musimy ostrzec Lightninga , bo ona będzie wygrywała , a on przegrywał i jedno z nas będzie musiało się z nią zmierzyć w finale Antek: Może trzeba z nim będzie pogadać Bridgette: Nom . Tylko najlepiej jak Scarlett z Nom nie będzie Namiot leczniczy: (W tym namiocie Lightning leżał całą noc. Teraz wstał i wyszedł przed namiot gdzie stała Scarlett) Scarlett: No część sojuszniku Lightning: Shi-kurcze . Ale mnie boli czacha Scarlett: No cóż . To nie dziwne . Ezekiel nieźle cię poturbował Lightning: Shi-debil . Ale jak on mi się shi-wyrwał Scarlett: Na początku wyzwania widziałam jak Antek próbuje podciąć smycz . Pogoniła go , ale widać że coś jednak zdziałał Lightning: Shi-ciota . A taki niby shi-przyjazny Scarlett: On i Brody robią to co Bridgette im każe . Musimy trzymać się razem Lightning: Shi-spoko . Z Lightningowi daleko zajdziesz Scarlett(p.z.): Co za głupek . Oczywiście że zajdę daleko . Jego kosztem :) Plaża: (Scarlett i Lightning przyszli do stołu) Antek: Wszystko ok Lightning? Lightning: Shi-spadaj sabotażysto! Antek: Hę? (Chef przyniósł piękne syfolini z indyka) Lightning: Shi-żarełko (Zaczął szybko jeść . Reszta też zjadła swoje porcje) Brody: Dobre :D Bridgette: Całkiem nieźle (Nagle zobaczyli że Lightning padł na ziemię jak długi) Brody: Ale sobie przysnął (ziewa) Scarlett: To jest syfolini z indyka . I to pewnie zmutowanego . Więc... (Nie dokończyła , bo zasnęła tak jak reszta) Las: (Ekran podzielony jest na pięć części i pokazane jest jak budzą się uczestnicy i ich zwierzaki z poprzedniego odcinka) BRIDGETTE Bridgette: Co jest? (Zobaczyła list od Chrisa (który dostali wszyscy) i przeczytała) Bridgette: Czyli muszę znaleźć domki przed resztą z moją świnią (Świnia chrumkneła) Bridgette: Musimy się pospieszyć . Ostatnio przez ciebie byłam przedostatnia (Świnia ponownie chrumkneła) Bridgette: No dobra . Wejdę na to drzewo i spróbuję coś wypatrzeć (Zaczęła wchodzić na drzewo) Bridgette(p.z.) No cóż . Trochę trenowałam i się opłaciło . Geoff dostał swoją drugą szansę w Wariackim Wyścigu i wygrał razem z Brodym . Ja dostałam swoją drugą szansę tu , więc nie chciałabym odpaść (Bridgette wchodziła na drzewo i siadła na jednej gałęzi. Nagle z dziupli wyszła wiewiórka) Bridgette: O! Część mała koleżanko (Wiewiórka zaczęła z całej siły naparzać w Bridgette orzechami , a ona spadła) Bridgette: AAAA!!!! (Okazało się że w miarę miękko wylądowała na plecach świni) Bridgette: WOW! Dzięki :) (Świnia chrumkneła) BRODY Brody: Ok mały ziomku . Musimy znaleźć domki ok? (Koala podrapała Brodiego i gdzieś uciekła) Brody: Ej ! Musimy tam iść razem (Pobiegł za koalą) Brody(p.z.): Kurcze . Ta mała koalka coś mnie nie trawi . Ale spoko . Znajdę ją , bo wszystko co gubie szybko znajduje . Poza telefonem , kalkulatorem , książką... SCARLETT Scarlett: No gołębiu . Poleć i Znajdź domek (Gołąb gdzieś sobie odfrunął) Scarlett: EJ! Nie (Wysypała trochę karmy , ale gołąb nie przylatywał) Scarlett: Grrr... Scarlett(p.z.): Muszę znaleźć tego devilnego osiłka . Może złapie mi gołębia . Dziś szykuje się kolejne zwycięstwo ANTEK (Antek trzymał kozę pod pachą i szedł . Zobaczył Lightninga bijącego się z Ezekielem . Nagle Ezekiel uciekł) Lightning: Shi-kurcze . Jak mam go złapać bez shi-smyczy Antek: Część Lightning . Pomóc ci? Lightning: Shi-spadaj! Wczoraj ci się udało , ale dziś nie będziesz sabotował shi-Lightninga! Antek: Ja? No co ty . Ja gram uczciwie . Poza tym mam do ciebie szacunek Lightning: Shi-spadaj . Lightning sam sobie poradzi Antek: Może złapie Zeeka w pułapkę Lightning: Shi-złapie (Poszedł) Antek(p.z.): O co mu chodzi? Scarlett mu coś nagadała . Przecież ja jestem uczciwy Lightning(p.z.): Ten Shi-frajer myśli że załatwi Lightninga? Na tym milioniku jest już napisane moje shi-imie (całuje bicepsy) BRIDGETTE (Tym razem Bridgette postanowiła wspiąć się na inne drzewo . W oddali zobaczyła domki) Bridgette: Mam! Ekstra (Zaskoczyła z drzewa) Bridgette: To było dosyć proste (Zobaczyła że nigdzie nie ma świni) Bridgette: O nie :O Bridgette(p.z.): Nie mam nic do tej świnki , ale mam nadzieję że cały sezon nie będzie się skupiał na wyzwaniach że zwierzętami (Zaczęła szukać świni) Bridgette: Gdzie jesteś świnko? (W oddali zobaczyła koale , która jednak szybko uciekła) Bridgette: To koala Brodiego? (wzruszyła ramionami i poszła dalej) BRODY Brody: Gdzie jesteś mała? Mam tu eukaliptusik . Taś taś koalko . Gdzie jesteś? Brody(p.z.): Szukanie zajmuje mi dużo czasu SCARLETT (Scarlett również nie mogła znaleźć gołębia) Scarlett: Gdzie on jest?! Grrr... Ani gołębia , ani Lightninga , ani domków . Nic tu nie ma! (Rozejrzała się i walneła w drzewo w którym pojawił się monitoring wyspy . Scarlett zobaczyła jak Gołąb leci , ale i tak nie wiedziała gdzie bo leciał nad drzewami) Scarlett: Czemu one wszystkie wyglądają tak samo? Muszę się przyjrzeć Scarlett(p.z.): Mam swoje dojścia na wyspie. Ale nic tu nie widzieliście . JASNE?! LIGHTNING (Lightning zrobił pułapkę ale sam się w nią zaplątał . Nagle zobaczył że idzie Antek z kozą , bo szli w kółko) Antek: Kurcze ! Krążymy w kółko . O! Lightning pomóc ci? Lightning: Kto coś zrobił z shi-pułapką Lightninga? Ty, twój kumpel , czy shi-szefowa? Antek: Szefowa? Nie wiem co nagadała ci Scarlett , ale jakieś głupoty Lightning: Shi-napewno Antek: Pomóc ci? (Lightning przegryzł sznur który trzymał siatkę i spadł uwalniając się z sieci) Antek: Ok. To powodzenia Lightning: Shi-obejdzie się BRIDGETTE (Bridgette szukała świni , aż w końcu znalazła ją tarzającą się w błocie) Bridgette: O! Tu jesteś . Ech :/ Cała jesteś ubrudzona (Wzięła ubłoconą smycz do ręki) Bridgette: No to chodź (Poszły) BRODY (Brody szedł i nagle zauważył swoją koale na drzewie) Brody: To tu się schowałaś (Koala warkneła) Brody: Wchodzę do ciebie (Zaczął się wspinać) Brody: Już prawie (Koala przeskoczył na drugie drzewo) Brody: Kurcze , ziomek :/ LIGHTNING (Lightning stał za skałą i czekał na Ezekiela) Lightning(p.z.): Shi-ile można czekać na tego brudasa . Lightning ma wyzwanie do wygrania (całuje biceps) Przed domkami: (Chris i Chef sobie rozmawiali) Chris: Może by tak potem zrobić kolejny sezon punktów Chef: Plus jest taki że mało jest tych bachorów Chris: Nom . To jest jakiś plus . Coś długo ich nie ma Chef: Długo spali (Przyszła Bridgette że świnią) Bridgette: Już jestem Chris: No no Bridgette . Jesteś tu pierwsza więc zdobywasz 5 punktów . Ale czemu twoja Świnia jest cała ubrudzona? Bridgette: Zgubiła się i zrobiła sobie mały przystanek w błocie Chris: Aha . Ok (Po chwili przyszedł Antek z kozą) Antek: Udało się koleżanko . Wkońcu znaleźliśmy właściwą ścieżkę Chris: Antek - masz drugie miejsce i 4 punkty . Gratuluję Antek: Super :D Chris: Ta . No to zostali Scarlett , Lightning i Brody Antek: Oby Brody dotarł trzeci . Wtedy BBA będą na szczycie :) Chris: BBA? Antek: Bridgette , Brody i Antek . To nasz team :) Bridgette: Tia Chris: Spoko Reszta: SCARLETT Scarlett: Gdzie jesteś mały robakożerco . Już dość czasu zmarnowaliśmy , a ty latasz sobie po niebie . WYLĄDUJ WRESZCIE! LIGHTNING (Ezekiel wreszcie przyszedł) Lightning(szeptem): No chodź (Ezekiel wpadł w pułapkę Lightninga) Lightning: Shi-boom! I kto jest najlepszy . Sha-Lightning! (Ezekiel zaczął przegryzać siatkę w której był) Lightning: Shi-lecimy (Wziął siatkę i biegł przed siebie) BRODY (Brody zszedł już z drzewa ponieważ Koala znowu gdzieś mu się zawieruszyła) Brody: Kurcze . Gdzie ten mały ziomek :( . Ech . Znowu spaprałem . Nie polubiłeś mnie mały ziomku i to moja wina . Mogliśmy się zbratać :( (Nagle zobaczył koło siebie koale) Brody: Wróciłeś do mnie ziomku . Bombowo :D. Poszukajmy domków (Poszli , a koło nich były pogryziony bambusy (dlatego koala przyszła) ) SCARLETT (Scarlett cały czas miała na widoku ptaka , Wkońcu wylądował kołao Chrisa) Chris: To nie gołąb Scarlett? Scarlett: Świetnie . Lecę (Schowała panel) Domki: (Na resztę uczestników czekali Chris, Chef, Bridgette i Antek) Chris: Ciekawe gdzie oni są? Bridgette: Próbują nas namierzyć (Nagle przybiegł Lightning z Ezekielem) Lightning: Shi-nareszcie! Chris: Lightning - dziś masz 3 miejsce i 3 punkty Lightning: Byłem gorszy od tych shi-sabotarzystów?! Chris: Nom (Ezekiel wyrwał się z siatki i uciekł) Chef: Znowu mam go łapać?! Chris: Spoko . Nie będzie już potrzebny (Przyszła Scarlett) Chris: O! Scarlett :) Twój Gołąb już tu jest więc masz 4 miejsce i 2 punkty Scarlett: Co?! Grr... (Przyszedł również Brody z koalą) Chris: Jest i ostatni . Masz 1 punkt na pocieszenie Brody Brody: Spoko . Dogadałem się przynajmniej z nowym kumplem :) Chris: Tia . Ale zwierzaki raczej nie będą wam już potrzebne Brody: :/ Chris: Jesteście wycieńczeni . Możecie iść do domków (Uczestnicy poszli) Zapowiedź następnego odcinka: Chris: Na dziś to wszystko . Punkty są dość równe i przez te 9 następnych odcinków wiele może się zmienić . Nie przegap cię kolejnych odcinków Punktów Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki